1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light assembly, in particular, for exterior rearview mirrors of vehicles, preferably of motor vehicles, with at least one support on which LEDs are provided as luminous bodies
2. Description of the Related Art
Light assemblies are known which are arranged in the exterior rearview mirrors of motor vehicles and serve as auxiliary turn signals. The light assembly has a lens of light guiding material on whose one edge the LEDs are arranged. The light emitted by them is guided farther by this light guiding material.
It is an object of the present invention to configure the light assembly of the aforementioned kind such that with a constructively simple configuration an optimal function of the light is obtained.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that at least one first LED with higher current intensity is series connected to at least two second LEDs of lower current intensity which, in turn, are parallel connected to one another.
The light assembly according to the invention has LEDs which are provided for at least two different current intensities. With the first LED, which is provided for the higher current intensity, the light intensity required for the respective application is achieved. The second LEDs, which are configured for a lower current intensity, can be used for a uniform illumination. The light assembly according to the invention can advantageously be provided as an auxiliary turn signal in an exterior rearview mirror of the motor vehicle. With the first LED having greater light intensity the legal requirements with respect to the light value for turn signal operation can be fulfilled. The second LEDs having a lower light intensity serve for a uniform illumination of the light assembly, respectively, its lens. As a result of the configuration according to the invention these different requirements can be fulfilled with a small number of LEDs. As a result of the use of LEDs, heat development in the light assembly is very minimal. Also, the thermal degradation can be kept small. The LEDs are characterized moreover by a long service life.